Depressor/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Strength Depressor has extremely great strength, because of his devil fruit ability he can be able to feed off of the emotions of others. Because of this he has such great strength that rivals the Ambrose brothers, Masashi and many other elite members among the crew. Due to his appearance, many think he is nothing more than a weak old man. Their faces of shock can tell at just how powerful that Depressor is when it comes to his strength and power. Speed Depressor knowing Rokushiki and his own devil fruit ability to increase his attribute through the depression and other negative emotions of others. He can increase it greatly; he is the fastest member of his division. Even Demetrius is surprised that even though he has so much weight because of the chains and such on his body, but he can move just as fast as the users of the soru. But what makes Depressor so dangerous is this, if his chains and tombstone is removed from him. He becomes so much faster, he can out do all of the members of the crew. But his full speed has not been revealed yet, but it was hinted through the stories told about the Depressor. Swordsmanship Depressor being Tousen’s personal bodyguard, he has such tremendous skill with a sword. Rivaling all of the masters, he can give them a run for their money. He uses a strange sword for battle although; he has shown to have his own unique style to deal with opponent. Along with his rokushiki techniques makes him one of the dangerous swordsman in the world. Even though have chains and such, on his he can wield his blade with ease, without any of the chains getting in the way. Devil Fruit Main Article-Kubomi Kubomi no Mi The Kubomi Kubomi no Mi (凹み凹み) is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit, in which the user can amplify the depression in a certain person or area. Kubomi for “Depression”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Low-Low Fruit. Strengths and Weakness The strength of this fruit as it allows the user to amplify the depression within a person or a group of people, with every depressed person. The user will become stronger and then can use the emotions from the people as a source of energy. The user is literally feeding off of depression; also use it as his or her main weapon. Weapons Depressor has a various assortment of weapons, his main weapon is a blade that loses its curve and straightens, and where a normal katana would end. Depressor's blade makes two 90 degree angles, forming three sides of a square reminiscent of a hook. Even more interestingly, the cutting edge of the blade is on the inside of the angles, not the outside. The next weapon he uses is his own chains, he throws them out to grab onto opponents and the can throw them. He can also use the chain and ball he carries, to use against opponents to destroy them. The next weapon he uses in his armada is a chain and sickle, which is attached to his back through the chains. He can throw the sickle and use it as a man weapon as well. The last weapon he uses in the tombstone on his back, the front of the stone namely the part that faces away from Depressor is made from adam wood and seastones. Depressor can take this off and use that side as a shield against others. The Sword, sickle and ball can be easily attached to his chains and he can use the chains to throw the weapons to give him more range to kill opponent. Haki Depressor has show to use haki as well, both to increase his sense and durability. However he was not luck to be born with the three types; however he is able to increase his senses to near superhuman levels. He is able to hold his own in battle and come out nearly unharmed because of the haki barrier he puts around himself and his items. However a unique thing that Depressor picked up in his years is that it seems he can use haki to lighten the load of his chains and ball. Although this is unknown to everyone else, only Depressor knows this and has never shared the secret to others in fear that Demetrius could add more weight to “bear”. Rokushiki Depressor is a very powerful user of the Rokushiki techniques, since he learned them from Matsunaga and Tousen. He is at a master’s level being able to compete with the best of the best, even many members of Cp organization. Kami-e Kami-e Odori (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' Kami-e Kanshou (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. Kami-e Genshou (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. Geppo Geppo Odori (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. Geppo 'Renda' (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. Geppo Gouka (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons Rankyaku Rankyaku Nami (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. Rankyaku Renda (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. Shigan Shigan Renda '(利益'', ''Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”') the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. '''Shigan Sen' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. Shigan Oshi (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. Shigan Subeta no Dansu (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. Soru Soru Tama (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”'')- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. '''Terepouto (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. Tekkai Tekkai Shirudo (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. Tekkai Renda (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. Tekkai Hei (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. Rokuogan Rokuogan Inpakuto (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Rokuogan Renda (六王連打, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun’s Barrage") the user can give a series of shock waves at opponents, objects and many other things. The is proven to be an all destructive art destroying everything in its path, taking down all who is faced with such a shock wave. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages